


The Library

by CallMeWhale



Series: The one with the Caretaker and the Charge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi!Canada - Freeform, Daddy!England, Gen, chibi!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWhale/pseuds/CallMeWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a FanArt! </p><p>Waking up to a ray of sunlight on his face, Alfred got up and felt a faint grumble in his stomach. Whining a little, he peeked at the other bed on the other side of the room. Matthew's still asleep. Alfred grumbled as he slide his feet off the bed and onto the cold wooden floorings. "Daddy? I'm hungry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the second part of the series showcasing USUK! And no this is not a slash. This has Charge!America and Caretaker!England, but of course not in that sense of a relationship. Think of the two North American countries as adopted and you'll be able to see the whole picture.
> 
> P.S yes the series name is inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S

With every scuffle and step a string of curses follows. It might seem odd to be hearing those in the early hours of a morning but to the child, it was something of a natural occurrence. Every single step and every single word seemed so familiar - maybe a bit too familiar.... even the curses.

"Arthur...?"

As a loud bang sounded from beyond the door, the young blonde took a step closer. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he calls out, “Daddy?”

Stepping on tiptoes, the young American reaches up towards the doorknob and gave a small grin of victory as the door creaks open. Shuffling inside he made sure not to trip on his night wear and went slack-jawed with awe. Despite living in that household for about a year now, the interior of the room would never fail to steal his breath away. There ahead of him is rows upon rows of books, filling the shelves right till the end of the width. The books range from those of myths and fairytales to those about the how the universe was made.

After getting back to the task at hand, he closes his gaping mouth and turns his head about to search for the significant figure in his life. Finally, there towards the left at one corner of the room came about a soft, muffled mutter. "Oh for the love of... It's a bloody wonder how someone could possibly get this done in just a matter of hours."

Quickening his steps, the child made his way towards the scowling adult whom is holding quite a stack of books on one arm while the other is arranging the books on the shelf right ahead of him and a single sheet of parchment held tightly in between his lips. A smile graces the child’s lips as he pulled onto the hem of the man's sweater vest. "Good morning daddy!"

"Ah, awake already Alfred?" The man smiled, looking at the child warmly. Seeing the child nod enthusiastically, he decided that rearranging the library could wait. "Ready to have breakfast then are you poppet?"

Receiving a rather energetic agreement, he places the stack of books on the ground next to him. Straightening up, he rested fisted hands on his hips while looking down at the child with interest. "How does a couple of sausages and eggs sound? Probably a dollop of beans and a few slices of bread to top it all off?"

"It sounds awesome dad." Alfred agreed wholeheartedly. His dad's cooking may not be the best but it is edible enough. The fact that he even bothers to do it is enough for the child."I'll go wake up Matty!"

"Okay son," Arthur nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. "Oh and please don't jump on -"

A loud crash sounded from the boys’ room. "MATTY WAKE UP!"

Shaking his head, the man gave a fond smile before continuing on his way.

* * *

 

Btw this fic is inspired by this picture/fan art (It is NOT MINE, and the source could not be found):


End file.
